How to Kiss
by LittleFoxDemon
Summary: Sakura, the girl who has never kissed, wants to learn how to kiss. But now Sasuke is with Orochimaru, she can’t ask him. When she sees Naruto, she asks him the only question that has been on her mind ‘Do you want to teach me how to kiss?’ NaruSaku.


_'I'm bored…' _Sakura sighed. _'I hope there's someone there.' _Sakura was walking to Team 7's old training ground. She sighed as she saw that she was the only one there. _'I guess nobody wants to train with me today… I should've known that there was no one here, I should've called…' _Sakura stared at the clouds, she laughed. "Maybe I should go cloud watching with Shikamaru."

"You want to go cloud watching with my Shika-kun?" Sakura turned around to see Ino standing there.

"Hi Ino, want to join me?"

"Yeah, why not?" Ino lowered herself to sit beside Sakura, Sakura watched her friend as she sat beside her.

"And for your question…" Sakura began. "…He isn't 'yours' yet. Don't be so possessive of Shikamaru, Ino, I'm sure he won't walk away." Ino protested.

"But I almost lost him to Temari! And because I wanted him so badly, my friendship with Temari was crumbling apart." Sakura smiled.

"I know." Ino sighed.

"I… I just… Just don't want to lose him again, Sakura!" Sakura patted Ino's back in a comforting manner.

"I know, Ino, but you're going to marry with Shikamaru soon, so don't worry, I'm sure he won't say no or walk away." Sakura told her, Ino calmed down a bit.

"Thanks Sakura, I'm happy we're friends again, our friendship shattered only because of a boy!" Sakura sighed.

"I know, Ino… But that's why I feel so stupid sometimes… And if you don't know yet, the same thing is happening between you and Temari." Ino nodded.

"That's why I let her come to my marriage, I apologized to her, and asked her to come, she said it was ok, and accepted the offer." Sakura smiled.

"You're a good friend, Ino."

"I know!"

They stayed watching clouds for a few minutes. Until…

Ino suddenly jumped up.

"Ino, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I just forgot something…" Ino giggled nervously _'How am I going to ask this?__' _Ino laughed at the thought she had._ '__I already know__'_ Sakura stared in confusion at Ino as she suddenly began to laugh, and suddenly turned to Sakura with a serious expression. "Sakura." Ino said pointing to Sakura.

"Err… Yes?" _'Ino has gone insane-'_

"I demand you to be one of the bridesmaids!"

_'She's not even asking? She's demanding! Typical Ino... But... I've always wanted to do that since I was a little girl! And now's finally my chance!' _Sakura smiled brightly at Ino. "Really?"

"Of course, otherwise I wasn't asking!" Sakura jumped up to hug her friend.

"Thank you so much Ino, it means so much to me!"

"Sakura? Are you crying?" Ino looked at Sakura. Sakura released the hug to look at Ino. "Yes, I'm sorry, but it means so much for me, Ino!" Ino smiled.

"Sakura…" Sakura, who was lowering herself to the ground, looked up to Ino.

"Yes?"

"Have you been okay lately?" Ino looked at Sakura with a… A worried expression?

_'Ino's worried about me? I knew I should've talked to her more… But with the marriage and that stuff __I thought she didn't have the time… Sasuke's gone now… It was hard indeed__…' _Sakura sighed, and looked at Ino.

"I'm okay, I guess…"

"If you say so, you know you can always talk to me if you want…"

"…"

_'I know, Ino.'_

After a few minutes of silence…

"You know…" Ino began, Sakura looked her way. "I've always wondered if you're still waiting for Sasuke… Because, you know, some people believe that he's dead."

Sakura thought for a moment. "Well, actually… I don't _**really ** _love him, anymore… I think… That because he's gone for so long, my love for him died."

"I'm glad." Sakura looked confused.

"You want him back? But you have Shikamaru! You can't-" Ino cut her off. "That's not what I meant, Sakura. I'm just happy that you're not with your thoughts still thinking about the same boy."

"Oh… Ok..." _'If you say so, Ino...'_

"Hey Sakura…" Ino said as she watched the clouds, Sakura looked her way, again._ 'She really talks to much today.' _

_"_Hmm…?"

"Well, I know this is a bit random, but do you want to know why I chose Shika-kun over Sasuke?"

"Okay, why not?"_ 'It's not like I have anything better to do.'_

_"_He's a good kisser." Sakura watched Ino from the corner of her eye. "He was also the one that stole my first kiss." Ino stared dreamily at the clouds.

"Anyway, who took your first kiss?" Sakura froze.

_'First kiss? I didn't have one… What do I have to say?' _

_"_Well…?"

"Well… Err… I haven't got my first kiss, yet… You know I've always waited for Sasuke… So I didn't have time to watch other guys." Ino stared at her with an open mouth.

"You're kidding me, right Sakura?"

"No, I'm not kidding…"

"My sweet, little Saku-chan, are you saying that you never kissed a guy before? Sakura, you're an adult now!"

"I know, I know! I'm only twenty, calm down, I still have plenty of time to get my first kiss!" Ino laughed.

"Plenty of time, huh? Well, I expect that you have done it before my marriage!" Sakura gasped.

"But that's only two months!" Ino smirked.

"I know, but Sakura, if you take a look around you can see all the guys drooling when they see you. You can have a guy in less then an hour!"

"I'm not some kind of whore!"

"I know, but take a guy you know!"

"If you say so, Ino…"

"Good girl, now go fetch a guy!"

_'Yeah, ok Ino… But first I have to learn how to kiss…'_

Sakura really didn't know what to do. "How the hell am I going to ask a guy to kiss me…"_ 'I don't even know how to kiss! A guy, huh? Let me think… Neji? Nah… I've heard he's dating Tenten… Lee? No way! Always talking about youthful stuff… It sacres me...'_ Sakura shuddered at the thought of kissing Lee. _'Maybe Shino… He's too silent. Kiba's too… Err… Doggy? Chouji? No… Shikamaru? No then I'm stealing Ino's soon-to-be-husband, can't do that!'_

"I know! Naru-"

"HELLO SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura turned round to see a happy Naruto standing behind her.

"Hi Naruto, how are you today?"

Naruto grinned. "I'm always ok! Dattebayo!"

_'It's now or never…'_ Sakura smiled. "Good… I wanted to ask you something, Naruto…"

_"_Anything you want, Sakura-chan! What is it that you wanted to ask? Dattebayo!"

Sakura bowed to Naruto and said. "Do you want to teach me how to kiss?"

Naruto thought for a moment._ 'Come on, say yes, this is always that you've wanted, to kiss Sakura-chan! Still, I'm not sure… maybe she wants to do this for Sasuke? Well, let's ask then…'_

"Sakura-chan."

_'Oh great!'_ Sakura thought. _'Naruto turning to serious-mode.'_

"Yes?"

"Why?" Sakura looked confused.

"What why?"

"Why? Why kissing _me_? Why not Sasuke…? And why… Why asking me?"

"That's obvious, I don't love him anymore." Naruto eyes widened.

_'Too bad Sasuke, now I have a chance!'_

"And as for asking you, because you already kissed Sasuke once, and you're the only one I really trust."

"That was a accident! But... Er... Why not? Do you want to go to my house?" Sakura shrugged.

"Ok."

"Lean more forward, Sakura-chan, you're too far away…"

Sakura felt **_very_** uncomfortable, right now, she was sitting on her knees on the ground, while Naruto was at the other side, doing the same.

"Ehh… Sakura-chan, I'm not the best teacher… Because the kiss with Sasuke was an accident, remember?"

Sakura laughed at the memory, she had been furious back there. "Yes, I remember!" She said between giggles.

Sakura stopped laughing when she saw Naruto coming closer to her.

Sakura also inched a little forward, until there knees met.

"Just lean forward Sakura-chan, and if our lips meet, you need to close your eyes."

"Hai, Naruto-sensei!"

And their lips met, Sakura tried her best to do as she was told. But she just couldn't help it to snake her arms around his neck. Sakura was a little shocked when she felt a tongue sliding in her mouth. But soon she also joined the tongue battle.

Sakura let go of Naruto, because she needed air.

Naruto, who was actually enjoying the whole thing, said, "You're a very good kisser, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smirked. "You too, Naruto."

"Sakura-chan…"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Sakura grinned. "I would love to."

Naruto grinned too. "Great, because you have to pay for the ramen!"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Naruto leaned in for another kiss, Sakura kissed back and said something that made Naruto smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sakura."


End file.
